warzone_resurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood is a faction from the game Warzone Resurrection. __TOC__ Introduction - The Vow of the Cardinal The Brotherhood is the single body that binds almost all of humanity together into a single, system-spanning society. Without the Brotherhood, mankind would be nothing but a disparate collection of feuding corporate interests and in all likelihood the Darkness would have consumed it centuries ago. Only the citizens of Cybertronic refuse to bend their knees and worship at the great Cathedrals, a fact which sets them apart from the rest of mankind and draws countless accusations and dark rumours. But the Brotherhood is far more than a religion and the teachings its members preach are far more than superstition. The Light is a very real force, as is the Art, wielded by the Brother-hood’s accomplished Mystics and others within its ranks. Indeed, the Light is every bit as real as the Darkness and the Brotherhood stands in direct opposition to the Dark Legion. Ultimately, only one can win, and the very soul of humanity is the prize they both strive to claim. The Brotherhood came into being over a millennia before the current date. It was the first Cardinal, Durand, who preached the end of the First Corporate Wars and united the faithful under the banner of the Brotherhood. It was Durand who shepherded mankind through the travails that prefigured the appearance of the Dark Legion and he whose faith shielded the teeming masses of Luna from the worst effects of the Darkness. When humanity stood upon the very brink of the precipice, it was he who united all and led the faithful in the Venusian Crusade. Facing the Apostle of War, Algeroth in single combat, Durand was wounded unto death, naming his successor before passing from the world. But by his death Durand showed humanity the way and the masses rose up as one to defeat the Dark Legion, routing its hosts and casting down its Dark Citadels for an age. So monumental was the founding of the Brotherhood that mankind set aside the Gregorian calendar by which time had been reckoned for nearly three millennia. The year that Durand became the first Cardinal of the newly established Brotherhood was figured ‘Year 0 YC’ – the first year of the Cardinal. Over a thousand years on and the Brotherhood is a power to rival any of the corporations, though its ambitions are not monetary in nature. Rather, the business of the Brotherhood is the redemption of all mankind. Wielding the arcane energies of the Art, the Cardinal holds the Darkness at bay. The numerous officers of the Brotherhood pour over the archives of the past and scree the portents to find a way through the perilous maze that is mankind’s uncertain future. The Brotherhood controls an entire army of the faithful, unparalleled assassins, Inquisitors able to detect even the merest hint of heresy and individuals able to wield the Art as the mightiest of weapons in humanity’s arsenal. (From Warzone Resurrection Brotherhood Rules 2013 By: Jarek Ewertowski, Rob Alderman and Mark Rapson) History = Current Structure - The Spirit of the Brotherhood The Four Directorates The Mystics The Inquisition The Mission The Administration External Relations - United We Stand The Megacorporations Cartel Independents The Tribes of Dark Eden Dark Legion Power of the Art - The Blessings of the Cardinal The Art Art of the Changeling Art of Mentalism Art of Elements Art of Kinetics Art of Exorcism Heroes - The Forces of Light Cardinal Confessor Dominic, Sheriff of Luna Blessed Vestal Laura Lord Inquisitor Majoris Hamilkar Sebastian Crenshaw Doomtrooper Indigo Keeper of the Art Josef Fredrikson Gaetano Hyginus Roberto Fertoldo Lukas, The Sacred Initiate Military Forces - Army of the Faithful Brotherhood Troopers Sacred Warriors Inquisitors Crucifiers Valkyries Visionaries Mortificators Guardiani Oblati Judicator Battle Walker Icarus Jetfighter Additional Information Category:Warzone Resurrection